


Tantric Energy

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantric Energy

Hot sex and he never lays a hand on Clark! Need I say more. Go check it out!

 

  
[Title:Tantric Energy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396588)  
Rating: M/NC-17  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Lex

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=tantric.jpg)

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).  
Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work. The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design. Check my resource page for links to layers and textures that were possibly used. The final image is only a comp.

 


End file.
